Saber común
by Lyan
Summary: Watanuki prefiere que lo despellejen vivo antes de admitir que quiere a Doumeki Shizuka. Y la línea que separa amor y odio es demasiado fina, en cualquier caso. De ser necesario, arrojará el cadáver del imbécil al otro lado. Doumeki/Watanuki.


**N/A: **Lo dicho, que no puedo contenerme a la hora de escribir fanfics de estos dos. Hay algo en ellos que me atrae muchísimo...así que mientras den de si, yo les seguiré atacando. La historia de hoy también está llena de angst (como no), pero tiene pizcas de humor y es un poco subida de tono (muy poquito, tho). Por una vez no está situada después del capítulo 184, si no antes, mucho antes. Después del suceso con la ventana, pero durante la época en que todos eran adolescentes felices.

¡Espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer: **xxxHolic no me pertenece, su autoría es de las CLAMP. Yo me limito a jugar y torturar a sus personajes.

* * *

_Saber común_

* * *

Hay una delicadeza insólita en sus palabras que aún no puede comprender. Doumeki Shizuka no es, bajo ningún concepto, una persona dulce o agradable o mínimamente decente. Es un imbécil con cara de idiota que solo tiene dos expresiones faciales: aburrido y _muy _aburrido. Sin mencionar, por supuesto, sus malditas sonrisas arrogantes; ¡solo con verlas le dan ganas de _partirle los putos dientes_!

(Dios. Que idiota).

Y sin embargo, sin embargo...¿por qué le dice esas cosas, por qué le mira con esos ojos tan dorados, tan suyos y a la vez propios? A Watanuki no le gustan los cambios. Yuuko es un cambio, la fusión entre sueño y realidad que últimamente experimenta es un cambio, las imágenes extrañas que capta con su ojo, también...y en ese torbellino de cambios y confusión se halla Doumeki, impertérrito, imperturbable, tan idiota como siempre pero a la vez lleno de _dulzura_ y una densa sensación que late en sus venas y no quiere comprender.

Doumeki le mira con ojos tristes y dice _"No dejaré que mueras solo"_ cuando Watanuki ya lo acepta como un infortunio más que soportar. Cinco que palabras que muerden su corazón y le recuerdan al gato muerto, la lluvia helada y sus lágrimas perdidas.

(Le odia _tanto_).

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas? —susurra Watanuki sin alzar la vista. Estaban caminando y discutiendo como de costumbre cuando, de alguna manera, el imbécil de Douemki se las arregló para arruinarlo todo con ideas y palabras que Watanuki no quiere escuchar.

—Ya sabes porqué lo digo —responde Doumeki con voz inexpresiva. Watanuki se gira para observarlo; es el mismo chico de siempre, dos centímetros más alto que él, cuadrado como un armario y de sonrisa sosa. No debería saberlo, _no debería saberlo, _los dos son chicos y Doumeki es su rival y un capullo y...

esos ojos dicen

que no le dejará solo jamás.

—Lo sé —musita con un gruñido. El rubor empieza a treparle por el cuello hasta colorear sus pálidas mejillas y orejas. Doumeki parece demasiado satisfecho con su respuesta, casi como si hubiera estado esperando es admisión. De repente, Watanuki tiene muchas ganas de reventarle la cara otra vez.

En silencio, el arquero se acerca a Watanuki y le coge de la mano. Este empieza a respirar más despacio, incapaz de oír nada por encima de los latidos que reverberan en su corazón. Los dedos de Doumeki, terriblemente fríos, se deslizan por su mano a un ritmo insoportable. Recorren con deliberada lentitud los nudillos de Watanuki, el contorno de sus dedos y la palma de su mano, haciéndole cosquillas con cada gesto. Apenas respira, tan quieto como una estatua viviente.

En ese momento Doumeki baja la cabeza hasta que sus ojos quedan a la misma altura, y por un minuto los dos chicos se miran fijamente sin decir palabra. Los ojos del más bajo no pueden evitar desviarse a los labios del arquero cada pocos segundos, sintiéndose intensamente atraído por ellos. Preguntas que nunca antes se había planteado, como el sabor de su boca o cuán suave será, cruzan la mente de Watanuki a toda velocidad y ruborizan aún más al adolescente.

Entonces, cuando ya no puede soportarlo más, Doumeki acerca aún más sus cabezas y, en vez de responder a sus preguntas, desvía su boca hacia la izquierda, donde deja un breve beso en la mandíbula de Watanuki. Este se muerde el labio inferior para ofuscar un quejido, y antes de que pueda recuperarse, Doumeki está situado frente a su oído, haciéndole cosquillas con su cálido aliento. Casi puede sentir la sonrisa del arquero cuando este murmura:

—Volvamos a la tienda, Kimihiro.

(En alguna parte de su cerebro, Watanuki registra el hecho de que es la primera vez que le llama por su nombre).

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, una corriente de aire frío se abre entre los dos, y Watanuki parpadea confuso al ver lo lejos que está Doumeki. Este le ha arrebatado las bolsas de compra que llevaba y ha empezado a caminar sin dirigirle una sola mirada, con la cabeza alta, impávido y sereno como él solo.

Durante varios segundos, Watanuki se queda clavado en el sitio, incapaz de reaccionar. Su mano acaricia brevemente el punto donde Doumeki le ha besado, y entonces el rubor le trepa por el cuello y va subiendo hasta llegar a la raíz del pelo. La ira sustituye el deseo muy deprisa, y pronto sale corriendo detrás del chico, ardiendo de furia, lleno de malas palabras que gritar.

—¡Maldito gilipollas! ¡Te voy a matar!

Quizá ambos lo sepan aunque ninguno diga _amor._

¡Pero que le cuelguen antes de admitir una sola palabra!

* * *

_La verdad es que me cuesta escribir escenas amorosas (de besos o lo que sea), porque yo misma no tengo experiencia en el tema xD, así que me fuerzo a mi misma a hacerlo. Si veis alguna cosa extraña o fuera de lugar, no dudéis en comentar. ¡Gracias por leer, y recordad que un review siempre me hace feliz!_

_¡Besos!  
Ly_


End file.
